Kim y la imprimación
by AnniSmashCiprianodeClearwater
Summary: Tranquila mi amor, si tú y yo estamos juntos es porque estamos hechos el uno para el otro y por Dios que cursi sonó eso.One-Shot. Soy nueva.Meresco una oportunidad?


_Desclaimer: _Los personajes le pertenecen a SM. El título a la canción de Isa Mebarak y algo de la trama, la otra parte de la trama de esta historia a mi imaginación.

_Claim_: Jared/Kim__

_Summary:_ - Tranquila mi amor, si tú y yo estamos juntos es porque estamos hechos el uno para el otro y por Dios que cursi sonó eso.

Dos semanas. Dos malditas semanas y _él _no se aparece por la escuela. Y yo tengo que ser la tonta que se está preocupando por que le paso.

-Tranquila Kim. Jennifer mi mejor amiga.

-Es que, ¿Qué le pudo haber pasado?

-Sí que estas enamorada

Torcí el gesto. Ella soltó una risita cuando vio mi cuaderno, espera, ¿Qué hacía ella con mi cuaderno de química?

-Oye, oye devuélveme eso

-¿Tú y su apellido?

Sentí como la sangre adornaba mis mejillas. Genial.

-Es que soy la vecina de pupitre y ¡ni cuenta se da!

-Si eso es frustrante hay que admitirlo

-Verás que algún día se te declarará

-¿Qué será que me habla y me pone al revés? Y si un día le llegó a confesar entre copas que por él loca estoy…

-Hey tranquila, en primera tu no tomas, en segunda sólo una vez te ha hablado y en tercera… no ya no tengo una tercera.

-Gracias por el apoyo

Y de repente, en el marco de la puerta se apareció… ¿Jared? Pero, pero ¿qué le sucedió? Estaba más grande y se veían sus músculos apretados por su playera, parecía que estas semanas había estado tomando esteroides. Espera un momento, pausa, retrocede y ¡stop! Eso se me hace muy familiar.

¡Ya sé de dónde! Paul. Había hecho lo mismo. Había faltado un par de semanas más o menos y regreso totalmente cambiado. Paul ahora se juntaba con, ¿cómo se llama el tipo? Ah, sí, Sam, se rumoraba por toda La Push que se habían metido en asuntos de drogas. ¿Y si… y si Jared también? No, ¿él? Imposible. A pesar de ignorarme rotundamente sabía que era un buen chico.

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en eso, se sentó en su lugar. Como de costumbre ni me saludó. Pero estaba más tranquila de que sabía que no le había ocurrido nada, o por lo menos no nada serio.

Así regresó la vida a la normalidad. Bueno, no del todo. Ahora Jared sólo se juntaba con Paul y- por lo que podía ver de lejos- también tenía esa cara de "mírame y mueres".

Pasaron dos semanas-sí los números pares me seguían- y seguía igual de raro. Pero algo ocurrió.

La profesora de química nos puso a trabajar de acuerdo como estábamos sentados. Así, en parejas. Bien (noten el sarcasmo).

Intente no mirarlo e ignorarlo tan bien como él lo hacía. Suspiré enojada y triste a la vez. ¿Cómo podía ser que ni una miradita me dirigiera?

Sí, lo admito, no soy muy bonita, ni sociable y por lo regular no muy optimista. ¿Cómo se fijaría en mí?

Resopló. Vale esta clase era muy aburrida. Sonó el timbre. A la profesora no le dio tiempo para terminar de explicar todo. Él izó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

Su mirada era penetrante, fuerte y a la vez, sobrecogedora, tierna y me veía como si fuera la cosa más bella sobre la faz de la tierra. Ok, mi mente empezaba a jugarme malas pasadas.

-Ho-hola soy Jared. Y extendió la mano

-Sí, ya lo sé eres mi compañero de pupitre-desafortunadamente y afortunadamente también.

-¿Enserio?-wow que observador

-Sí desde hace tiempo, por si no lo recuerdas mi nombre es Kim

-Kim, que lindo nombre. -¡¿Perdón? Que mi nombre es ¿lindo?

-¿Hablas enserio? Respondí escéptica.

-Sí y mucho. Oye ¿Tienes planes para hoy en la tarde?

Sí pensar en ti, Ja que susto se llevaría- No ¿Por qué?

-Bueno…es que, me preguntaba si tú y yo y am por Angeles- muy bien eso era extraño, estaba diciendo todo atropelladamente.

-Aja, sí a qué hora- creo que no notó el sarcasmo porque sonrió y dijo:- A las 5

Me quedé de piedra ¿Estaba hablando enserio?

-Me estas vacilando.

-No, te lo juro mira en verdad ¿podemos salir?

-Ok

Cuando acabó la clase corrí a donde Jenny y le dije

-¡A que no adivinas que paso!

-mm no. Dime

-Jared me invitó a salir.

-¡¿QUÉEEE?

-Lo que oíste divina.

-Wow simplemente wow.

Me reí. En cuanto llegué a casa- en donde nadie estaba por cierto- empecé a alistarme para la cita con… Jared. Me detuve en seco y me mire el brazo, si me dolía era verdad. Me piqué con un cuchillo (era lo que tenía a la mano, no piensen que perdí la cordura o que soy suicida) y me dolió.

-¡Auch!

Bien al menos no había sido un sueño. Termine como 5 minutos antes y me estaba dando los últimos toques cuando tocaron a la puerta. Vi el reloj. ¡Vaya! Puntualidad Inglesa. Sonreí al reflejo del espejo y baje intentando no caer por las escaleras.

Abrí la puerta y sí, ahí estaba mi príncipe azul. Me vio como si viera a una supermodelo o algo así, me sonrojé al instante.

-Hola

-Hola-sonrió y me tendió una flor silvestre que traía en la mano-para ti, como no sé qué flores te gustan, te traje esta.

-Muchas Gracias. Pasa. Fui a dejar la flor a un florero (válgame la redundancia) con agua y cuando regresé él veía unas fotos.

-Que linda.

-Gracias. ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro

Después de eso, fuimos inseparables.

Al mes de estar así, mientras me iba a dejar a casa se veía nervioso.

-¿Ocurre algo?-me alarme al instante cuando vi en sus ojos miedo.

-Este, bueno, yo solo quería decirte algo

-Dime

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- lo dijo tan rápido que apenas le entendí

-¿Hablas enserio?

-Claro, si no, no estaría tan nervioso.

-Sí

Me sonrió y me jaló hacia él, para lo que no estaba preparada fue lo siguiente, me besó ¡Si Jared me besó!

Parpadee durante algunos segundos cuando todo acabo, el me veía divertido. Me sonrojé.

-¿Vendrías a una fogata conmigo?

-Claro

Y ahí a la luz de una fogata de color azulado descubrí la verdad de aquellos hombres de los que tanto se rumoraba. Licantropía. Eso era lo que ocurría.

Me impresione de qué todas las leyendas de la tribu, que por lo general te las contaban de pequeño para guardar la tradición, fueran verdaderas.

Y había una que me llamo más la atención, he hiso que Jared se pusiera incomodo: La Imprimación.

¿Qué demonios era eso? Sólo me di cuenta de que en cualquier momento podría perder a Jared. Aunque viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, no es justo que no puedas elegir de quién enamorarte y estar el resto de tus días.

Eso me dio material para pesar los próximos días. La fogata fue el viernes.

El lunes en el descanso, jalé a Jared para preguntarle acerca de la imprimación.

-Jared, de los temas de la fogata, quería preguntarte, sobre uno.

-Sobre cual Kim.-Se veía tenso

-La imprimación

Parecía que se lo esperaba, o al menos eso aparentaba-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Tú ya imprimaste?

Dudó un momento antes de contestar- Sí

-¿De quién?

Sonrió y me jaló hacia él- De ti

-Eso no es justo

Su cara cambió, ahora era de dolor, y a la vez de sorpresa y desilusión- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque no tuviste opción de elegir de quien enamorarte, y eso no es justo para ti, en verdad, si, si no, ni caso me hubieras hecho caso, ¿Por qué de mi? ¿Qué tengo yo para que tú estes ligado a mí de por vida?- No noté que estaba llorando hasta que él menciono

Tranquila mi amor, si tú y yo estamos juntos es porque estamos hechos el uno para el otro y por Dios que cursi sonó eso.-

Me reí, el siempre que me siento triste me anima con algo así.

-Te quiero

-Y yo a ti

Y así acepte que él y yo estaríamos juntos hasta que algo tan fuerte como la muerte nos separe.

FIN.

Este lo hice cuando estaba escuchando "la vecina" de Isa Mebarak. Y estaba leyendo eclipse, el tema de la imprimación. No sé si este bien o no. La verdad nunca había escrito algo. Siempre puedo imaginar las historias, pero nunca llego a escribirlas. Este es mi primer Fic. Así que alguna queja, sugerencia, tomatazos o algo (la verdad no espero mucho una felicitación dado a que soy algo pesimista) por favor un RW. Les recomiendo esa canción. Sólo la primera parte del fic tiene algo de esta linda canción. Un beso y sean Felices.

Atte.: Sailor Júpiter.


End file.
